


Groovin' Crusaders

by SaltyPear



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Everybody gets to dance, It's a about Phobos dancing hell yeah, the best kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPear/pseuds/SaltyPear
Summary: Jazzy Phobos





	Groovin' Crusaders

Phobos sighed in relief as he sunk into the couch before him, feeling a sense of security when he felt the soft cushions surround him.

 

The Doctor and Meouch had gone out of their shared living space to investigate this new human eatery called something along the lines of “Tacky Bella” while Phobos was gardening. With Hogan still in his room upstairs re-charging, this left Phobos with the house all to himself. 

Sitting alone in the living room, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Finally, some peace and quiet.

…

_Too quiet_

 

Phobos thought to himself immediately, being surrounded by silence instead of the usual chatter of Sung or the background noises of a reality television show playing make him feel uncomfortable. 

Instinctively, the alien reached out to turn on the radio on the side table next to him to fill out the white noise. A soft tune filled the silence, moments later a gentle accented voice from the radio sang,

 

_ There were beggars and kings _

_ In a magical sky _

_ There were wings in the air and I learnt how to fly _

  
  


Phobos smiled under his visor as rested his head on the palm on his hand and laid on the couch on an attempt to get some rest. 

  
  


_ There was me, there was you _

_ In a world made of two _

_ Then you were gone~ _

 

In came a soothing drumbeat and a bass, along with synth instrumental. Phobos look up from his sleeping position, listening to the now more upbeat version of the song. In came the gentle vocals again, 

__  
  


_ Moonlight lady,  _

_ Come along with me _

_ To the bright city lights,  _

_ It's all right because tonight's on me _

__  
  


Phobos quietly bobbed his head to the song, as the song progressed, he soon found himself swaying to the rhythm of the beat. 

__

This song reminded him of his childhood where he used to dance with his brothers and sisters as a group of musicians played a slow and calming melody. His parents would watch them with a small smile upon their thin lips, eyes full of pride. 

__

Phobos felt a warm sensation filled his upper body, around his heart.

 

He couldn't resist. He jumped up from the couch and began to dance just like he did when he was a young alien. 

His traditional dance was similar to what humans would call “ballroom dancing”, but this was slightly different. This dance could be done with two people, but that is not necessarily important as we can see from Phobos’ case right now. 

Not only that, this type of dancing is more fluid and relaxed, much like a flowing river, involving frequently movements of the arms, a bit like ballet. 

Phobos swayed his hips to the bass line of the song as he moved his wrists in a circular motion. He began to move around, following the timing of the drums, shifting the weight of his foot to the other, dancing around the living room as he cautiously avoided hazards like the chairs of the dining table or the sharp edges of the coffee table. 

Taking a deep breath, he began using more lively actions, with his left arm curved in front of his chest and right arm at the side, with his right foot sticking out pointed, applying all of his weight onto his foot. He started moving in a square shape, right foot, connect the feet together, step to the left, connect, step back, connect. As he moved to the beat, his arms changed positions quickly but smoothly with his feet. 

He was having the time of his life, just him alone dancing to a beautiful jazz song, letting out a soft sigh. He spun in a circle, keeping his eyes focused on the clock on the wall as he twirled,

before accidentally slamming into a black wall. 

Wait. 

  
The walls their house were painted a light beige, why was there a bla-

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

If Phobos hadn't been mute, he would be giving the most unholy scream to be heard on the planet. Regaining his posture, he looked at the cyborg standing before him, before quickly signing an apology. 

_ I was  _ **_dancing,_ ** _ Havve.  _

  
“DANCING? LIKE WHAT THE DOCTOR DOES ON STAGE WHEN WE'RE PERFORMING FOR THE HUMANS?”

 

Remembering how the Sung would dance on stage with no shame as the crowd screamed and cheered made Phobos cringe under the helmet. After thinking for a few seconds, he responded, 

  
  


_ Technically it is, but it's not as idiotic, it's more…graceful, and fluid.  _

  
  


Havve tilted his head as he stared back at Phobos with his cold LED eyes, much like a confused puppy, but scarier. 

  
  


_ I can't really give you the correct definitions of “dancing” but- just come here, I'll show you.  _

  
  


With that, he dragged the cyborg by his wrists into the new dance area that was once known as the living room, a squeak came from the robot’s translator, showing his surprise at this sudden action. 

  
  


_ All right this is how I would dance when I was back on my planet, it may be different from the normal human dances you see on the television, but just follow for now.  _

  
  


As he held Hogan’s hand, one of the only human parts of the cyborg’s body left, Phobos gracefully pointed his right foot outwards, motioning for Havve to follow. He did the same, but due to his mechanical parts, the movement came out a bit more stiff. Phobos shifted his left foot and connected it to his right, moving a step forward. Havve followed suit. 

_ Now we move in a squarish formation, move your left foot to the left side and take a step, your right leg follows. And after that we move backwards, left foot first and then the right again.  _

Phobos showed the robot the steps with the music in the background, and looked back at the Havve, hoping he wasn't being too confusing. Havve, following Phobos’ instructions, did the same thing without hesitation, earning him an applause from the very elated alien. 

_ This is good! Pretty good considering it's your first time doing this!  _

  
_ “ _ BUT I AM MERELY JUST FOLLOWING THE SET OF INSTRUCTIONS YOU GAVE ME, IT IS NOT DIFFICULT. IT'S JUST LIKE DANCING WITH THE STARS.”

 

_ But since you barely get a chance to dance, even with following my instructions, you did really nicely, although it might be a little jerky, but we can work on that. Oh listen! Here comes the chorus again.  _

  
  


After signing the last few words, Phobos took Havve’s hand and stretched it towards the side, interlacing with his own. He placed his other hand on Havve’s shoulder blade so that they were facing each other,and started swaying gentle to the beat. Havve was confused and asked with his monotone robotic voice, 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

_ Well, since you can dance as one person so easily, we might as well try to dance with two people, it's more fun this way anyways.  _

“MORE… FUN?”

Phobos nodded, looking down at their feet so he could slowly show him the steps. 

_ I'll lead so it'll be easier for you, do the same as we did before.  _

  
  


Phobos took a step backwards with his left leg, his hand pointing at Havve's foot to move along as well. For the rest of the song, Havve mimicked Phobos’ steps as they gradually began to speed up. Phobos even tried to make a daring move by twirling the cyborg, it was easy considering the fact that they were nearly the same height. 

_ Seems it never rains in Southern California  _

_ To the bright city lights,  _

_ It's all right because tonight's on me.  _

_ It's never rains in California  _

_ But girl don't they warn you _

_ To the bright city lights _

_ It's all right because tonight's on me.  _

  
  


As the song slowly faded away, Havve noticed that Phobos was shaking. He took his hand off his shoulder and stepped back to give Phobos some space. 

“LORD PHOBOS ARE YOU OKAY?”

Havve could clearly see Phobos’ eyes through his visor, seeing a layer of water on his eyes. 

“DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG?”

Phobos looked at Havve, his red eyes glowing not as brightly and for the first time the robot almost looked, sympathetic? Phobos brushed him off and wiped a tear off his face from under his helmet as he sat on the couch to rest for a while, sinking in between two cushions. 

_ It's been awhile since I've been this happy on Earth, it's nice to know that I now have someone who can I share my traditions with.  _

  
  


Havve remained silent, but he sat next to him, reaching out for Phobos hand, patting his shoulder awkwardly. Just then, the doorbell rang and Doctor Sung and the Commander barged into the house carrying a bag of takeover as Sung yelled, 

“Hey guys we're back with some food I bought some iced sweet tea for you folks!”

Phobos looked at his band mates who have just burst through the door, and back to Havve. Just as Sung was about to point out Phobos’ watery eyes, a loud energetic voice boomed from the radio. 

“Heeeerreeee's Jennifer playing you the greatest hits from the early 2000s, next up we have Digital Love from Daft Punk. I hope you're having a great day and to those on the road, drive safely!”

A familiar song started to play on the radio. When Meouch heard the first chords, his ears perked up. He basically threw the bag of food onto the kitchen counter as he ignored Sung's protests, screaming something along the lines of HOLY SHIT GUYS THIS IS MY  **JAM** , and started to make his way to the living room grooving his body shamelessly to the song like nobody was watching. Unfortunately for Sung, Phobos and Havve’s case, they were. With a chuckle, Sung joined the lion on the dance floor and began shuffling and moving his feet to the beat. The atmosphere in that room felt like a dance party, Phobos tapped his fingers on his knee pad with the drum beat as he bobbed his head to the song. 

As Phobos watched his dorky friends dance and groove to the music, Havve stood up. Stretching his hand out, he looked at Phobos. 

  
  


“DANCE?”

He paused for a moment. With a large grin on his face, he reached out and grabbed the robot's hand firmly, pulling himself off the chair. 

  
_ Let's dance.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TWRP fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
